How many licks does it take?
by TrueDespair
Summary: Full title inside. For KEIAKIO. Kurogane hates sweets; hates them with every part of his being. But what happens when you add a certain mage and a thing called Ice Cream? Find Out! -Complete-


For the readers; you thought something a bit dirty from that title before clicking here right~? XD Don't worry; i won't tell~! XD

For **KEIAKIO**. (Hope you like it~!)

Simple plot-less idea. KuroFai and ice cream. Perfect for the month of august I'd say. XD

**Pairing: KuroFai**

**Warnings: Some language and a couple implications as well as some parts that might look a bit crack-ish.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**How many licks does it take to get to the sweetness of your love?**

**

* * *

**"No."

"Please~?"

"_No_."

"_Please~?"_

"No!"

"Oh come on, Kuro-sama~! Just a peak inside; I promise~!"

"Heh. Your promises mean crap to me."

"Kuro-sama~!"

"Fine! We'll go in, have a quick look and get the hell back outside; got it?"

"Yay~! Kuro-Kuro; you're the best~!"

"Whatever; let's just get this over with."

* * *

[Fai's POV: Narrating]

I bet you all are confused on our wonderful argument we just had.

Let me explain.

You see we just landed in a new world and it was the middle of summer there. It was a small town but it was rather colorful despite the heat. I was sweating almost immediately because of the coat I was wearing and the lovable duo (Kuro-puu and Mokona) weren't fairing well either. Sakura and Syaoran were doing pretty as they lived their whole lives in the dessert.

One thing lead to another until eventually we got a place to stay for the time being. We were staying a small apartment which was owned by girl named Elizabeth. She was small for her age but her brilliant personality made up for it. Even on the first day she and Kurgy got into a fight on who's the better character on that ninja manga I see Kuro-tan always reading. It was hilarious to see his face light up like that~!

We got some of that clothing that was suited for summer. Shortly afterwards the group separated to look for the feather. Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona went to one side of the town while Kuro-rin and I went to the other side of town.

We were passing many stores that the town had to offer until one of them caught my eye. It was a simple but colorful store with bright posters and exciting lights on its windows. I walked away from Kuro-chan's side and gazed into the big window.

Inside were many people waiting in line in front of a stand with a man on the other side of it wearing a paper hat on his head. He smiled as he held out something that I never seen before. My eyes widened with curiosity and excitement. The little girl in front of the line reached out and thanked the man. Then an idea came into my head as a smile came across my face.

I glanced at Kuro-love to see that he was leaning on a telephone pole. He had a distant yet a calm look on his face; I thought he looked very sexy. Then without warning I reached out and grabbed his arm as I dragged him towards the building.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing; you moron!" Kuro-loud shouted out as I opened the door of the building.

"Well Kuro-puppy," I happily ignored the angry look I was getting. "I was thinking that since we spent _so much time _searching for that feather I figured why not take a break. I was thinking of going into this place for a while~!"

Kuro-sama took one look inside. "No."

My face fell a bit.

And that's how the argument pretty much started.

* * *

[Normal POV]

Cursing at his reluctance, Kurogane let Fai dragged him into the building. He groaned at the ridiculously bright lighting and colors that seemed to be giving him a headache. Everywhere he glanced there was something either cute-like or child-like. Cut-outs of various sweets, bubbly music playing over the shop, and worse of all the man working at the joint had the brightest smile he had ever seen.

He thought he'll lose his eyesight for a second.

Approaching the front of the stand, the man working there smiled more brightly then Kurogane would've like. "Well good afternoon and welcome to the ice cream shop. Is there anything you like?"

Fai hmm-ed in curiosity. "Ice cream..what's that?"

The man was somehow taken aback from the blonde's question. He looked over at the taller man next to him for help.

Kurogane shook his head. "Don't look at me; I didn't even want to be here." That earned a soft jab at his stomach by Fai's elbow.

The worker sighed as he put on a smile once again. "Well to start, Ice cream is sweet frozen treat; liked by most people, especially children." He re-adjusted his hat. "It had three original flavors to start with such as vanilla, strawberry and chocolate." He pointed to the three vats of ice cream below him. "However there are other flavors as well such as rum raisin (he missed the gleam in Fai's eyes), bubble gum (Kurogane scoffed at the name), and black cherry."

"Hyuu~! They all look like wonderful flavors~!" Fai exclaimed. He glanced a bit over the selections and gasped at the rather colorful one. "Oh~! That's a pretty color; what flavor is that~?"

The worker looked over at what Fai was seeing and smiled. "That would be the 'birthday cake' sir."

"'Birthday cake'~?" Fai yanked Kurogane's arm as he pointed at the flavor. "Kuro-tan, I want to get this flavor; please~?"

Kurogane scowled. "Like hell you are. Flip this(**1**); we're leaving." He was about to take a step forward when he was yanked back by the blonde. Growling, Kurogane turned around to face the mage. "Look wizard, we are _not_ getting that cr—" He was stopped short as he fully saw Fai's face.

Fai's eyes were glistened with tears as his mouth formed into a sad frown. He whimpered as he sniffled softly. "Kuro-sama's so mean." Then he gave out the loudest wail that the ninja has heard.

The wail echoed throughout the room; reaching the ears of both children and adults alike. Even the worker had to cover his ears to protect his hearing.

Kurogane stared at the crying mage looking helpless as people around him started to give him angry stares.

"Hey mommy, why is that man crying?" One little boy asked his mother who was looking at the scene with plain child innocence.

The mother looked at her child. "I'm not sure sweetie." She then looked up and glared at Kurogane. "Though I think it is rather disrespectful and rather rude to deny a simple treat to a friend on a day like this."

Fai continued his cry and wailing as Kurogane's eyebrow twitched in extreme irritation. Clutching his fists, he growled loudly. "_FINE! YOU CAN HAVE ONE! JUST QUIT YOUR PATHETIC CRYING!"_

As quickly as it started, Fai stopped his crying almost immediately as he plastered on a big smile. "Okay~!" Then he walked up to the worker. "One 'birthday cake' please~!"

The worker smiled. "Cup or cone, sir?"

Kurogane could only stare as Fai was getting what he wanted all along. He slapped his hand on his face in angry defeat.

He could never win against the wizard.

* * *

The two left the ice cream shop with a cone in their hands. Fai was licking his frozen treat happily while Kurogane glared at his. In the end the ninja had t get something to placate both the worker and the damn mage who got him into the situation in the first place. So he got the simplest flavor they got: Vanilla.

They eventually walked to a place where children were playing around and adults sit and relax. They later found out that it was called a playground. The duo then made their way to a bench which was on the outskirts of the playground and sat down.

While Fai was halfway done with his treat, he glanced at the ninja to see that he barely touched his. "Kuro-chan, if you don't finish that soon, it will melt in your hand~!"

Kurogane momentarily glared at Fai before looking at his cone. Surely enough, his ice cream was slowly melting; the liquid dripping on the surface of his hand. "God-damn it." He cursed silently. He really hated sweets of any kind. _'This is _his_ entire_ _fault! I can't believe I got freaking tricked by that twig of a magician just so he can have something _crappy _to eat! I didn't even want this disgusting thing!' _ The warrior was so deep in thought that he completely forgot who was right next to him.

The ninja then yelped as something wet was lapping on his hand. He tore his hand away from the offender as he placed his cone on his other hand. "What the hell mage!" He shook his ice cream/saliva covered hand as if it would disappear instantly if he did that.

Fai just smiled. "Well I wanted to taste your ice cream but you were daydreaming so I wanted to get your attention."

"And tapping on my shoulder would've been the answer, you stupid wizard!" Kurogane retorted with a blush on his face.

Shrugging, Fai finished what's left of his ice cream before answering to the _complex _man. "But Kuro-love, that's boring~!" He dodged a punch from Kurogane's free hand.

Kurogane was about to let out another string of curses when he saw what was on Fai's face. There were a few drops of _his _ice cream on it. _'Oh crap.'_

Fai caught the look and tilted his head in confusion. "What's wrong Kuro-sama~?"

"Uh..um..you got…um.." The warrior pointed to his face to paint a better picture. "The ice cream is on….your um…"

Fai was still confused until it clicked into his mind. "Oh! I have some ice cream on my face~?" He then wiped them off his hand. He then shook his head and smiled. "There, is it all gone~?"

Kurogane almost nodded when his eyes trailed to Fai's hand where he wiped the liquid with. "Nope. You still have some left."

"Eh~? Still~?" Kurogane watched in mild amusement as Fai used his other hand to wipe whatever was (or wasn't) on his face.

Having enough of the display, Kurogane used his free hand and took Fai's other hand. He didn't give the wizard a chance to react as he placed his lips on the back of that hand and used his tongue to lap the wiped ice cream. He then slowly looked up to see Fai's face completely red in shock.

"K-kuro-san?" Fai managed to squeak out.

Then Kurogane just dropped the pale hand. "There. It's gone." He then looked away so the wizard wouldn't see his growing blush on his cheeks. Then he spared a glance at the mage. "What?"

Fai then shook his head. "N-nothing." He covered his mouth in surprise. "It's just that…I never knew Kuro-pon could be so…sweet." He then had a small true smile on his face as he let his hand fall from his mouth.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes. "The hell are you talking about mage? I'm not sweet."

"Oh, really~? I think Kuro-chan is the sweetest person ever~!" Fai then proceeded to wrap his arms around the ninja's neck.

Kurogane growled as he tried to pry those arms off of him. "Hey! Dang it mage! I'm not your damn plushie to hug!" He stopped his movements when Fai chuckled into his ear.

"Oh I beg to differ. Besides, if you didn't want my praise then maybe you shouldn't have done such a _wonderful _thing earlier." Kurogane could practically hear the smile on the wizard's face. "Oh and by the way…"

The ninja looked over at Fai and sighed. "What?"

"…Your ice cream is now a pool in a cone and your hand is now sticky~!"

"WHAT!" Kurogane looked over at his other hand and sure enough, his ice cream was reduced to a pool in the cone. Some of the liquid that wasn't in the cone was dripping down his hand; making it sticky. "….Great. Now my hand looks like a freaking treat!" With a growl, Kurogane threw the cone over his shoulder in disgust.

Unfortunately as the cone flew overhead, some of the melted ice cream flew out of the cone and poured on the unsuspecting duo.

"Gah!"

"Wahh~!"

Within seconds, the warrior and the mage were covered in liquid.

The ninja cursed his luck. "Damn it all! Just for one day, can't things just go right!"

Fai on the other hand…. "…..Wow." He then plastered a big smile at Kurogane. "Looks like we need to get this all off~! But how are we going to do that~?" The way he said made Kurogane a bit alert. "Oh I know~! Kuro-sama, why don't you give me a _big _kiss~?"

"The hell I am!" Kurogane roared out; blushing like a tomato. "In case you haven't noticed, we're covered in that sugary crap!"

Fai pouted. "Well then, I'll give you a kiss instead~!"

"…." Kurogane, for the life of him was speechless, for only a moment. "You wouldn't _dare_."

A smirk from the blonde was all he got before his lips were captured almost instantly.

Kurogane tried to pull away from the kiss but as he opened his mouth, Fai took the opportunity to dive his tongue into the ninja's mouth to deepen the kiss. Kurogane gasped as he felt Fai's tongue inside of his mouth. Slowly but surely, Kurogane gave in as he closed his eyes and deepen the kiss further as he placed his hand in Fai's blonde locks and pulled him closer.

In a few moments the two seemed to be in their own little world. Hearing each others' soft moans and gasping every time they separated for only a mere moment. Then finally, the two pulled away from each other as they gasped for breath.

Fai sighed happily as he opened his blue eyes at Kurogane's red. "Hyuu~! Something tells me that Kuro-Kuro enjoyed that kiss~!"

Faintly smirking, Kurogane ruffled Fai's hair. "So what? Are you complaining mage?"

Laughing, Fai shook his head. "Nope~! It was the sweetest thing I've ever tasted~! Although, there's still that melted ice cream on our faces." He touched his face to prove his point. "How are we going to explain this one to the kids~?"

Kurogane shrugged. "Beats me." Then he lifted Fai's chin with his finger and smirked. "However, you gave me hell today and we didn't find crap about the feather."

"Hehe~! I guess you're right~! But that kiss made all of it this much better~!" Fai then looked at Kurogane calmly as a soft smile was spread across his face. "So how many licks does it take to get to the sweetness of your love, Kuro-sama~?"

Grinning toothily, Kurogane placed a chaste kiss on Fai's cheek.

"Don't know mage; why don't we find out?"

Fai's laughter echoed throughout the playground as the two continued where they left off.

* * *

[After-wards]

The front door opened to reveal a shocked pair of kids and an excited furball.

"I…I can't believe what I just saw." Syaoran muttered out.

"It's okay Syaoran; I'm sure that it was unexpected for them as it was for us….I think." Sakura reassured the young man though a shocked look was still on her face.

Mokona giggled. "Hehe~! Kurgy and Fai had real fun on that bench~! They didn't even know that we were there almost the whole time~!"

Syaoran shook his head in slight frustration. "Let's just forget this ever happened, okay?"

Sakura nodded with a small smile. "Yes."

As Syaoran sighed in relief and was walking across the room, Mokona hopped on Sakura's shoulder and smiled evilly.

"So Syaoran, when are you and Sakura going to go out for some ice cream~?"

The room soon erupted into screams, laughter, and broken furniture.

Poor Sakura didn't even see it coming.

* * *

**END**

**

* * *

**

Yes, Implication intended. XD

(**1**)- I say this around younger people and it's becoming a habit. XD (Ex. I would say something like 'flip this!' or 'Ah, Flip!') you get the picture.

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote on poll on profile**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


End file.
